Mage of the Queen
by Edward M. Keller
Summary: Jaune, the current ruling Emperor of Tamriel has discovered the unknown land of Arendelle from his Oblivion Gate project decides to investigate the land of the Ice Queen incognito. Arendelle will never be the same again. (Omake of Emperor of Tamriel) (Triple Crossover with RWBY x ES x Frozen)
1. Chapter 1

In secret, Jaune successfully opened an Oblivion Gate. However, seeing the world on the other side of the Oblivion Gate, what he saw was different, and familiar.

"By the Nine..."

He stared at the luscious forests that surround the seemingly isolated city, a castle constructed on a river, with a view of a fjord that was astonishingly beautiful. The castle on the distance was gorgeous but impractical. It has high spires along its roofs, with a square along its walls, on the corners, towers guard the area.

The designer of the castle might be an artist and wanted to impress those ships coming from the docks or an idiot seeing that it is vulnerable with naval artillery. Strategically impenetrable if it was a land conflict, but a naval one, surely it will get bombarded. But nevertheless, it was beautiful.

The castle was easily the most recognizable structure within the area as small complexes of houses with Third Era Cyrodillic design rise to the mountain. He was viewing the city far south of the city, close to a ravine. But the city can still be seen, but not the citizens living in it.

From his travels across the Empire, never has he encountered a castle designed like those. It was like a fantasy within a fantasy as he is already living in a world that is a fantasy. He speculated that maybe he opened a gate in Remnant, however, he sensed no Grimm in the area.

So maybe it was on another world. An unknown world that even the old Dwemer nor the Ehlnofey didn't even encounter. He decided to at least survey the land but how is he going to go with his really suspicious looking Mages Robes? He must blend in the crowd and see for himself this new city that he stumbled himself into.

* * *

Jaune went back to the White Gold Tower to at least suit up for the journey ahead. A backpack with some supplies like pemmican and water he gathered from the kitchen as it was like the good old days. He also brought with him some winter coats to his bag in case that it would snow, since it was chilly up there.

He already wrote a notice on his office, both in the Great Hall of Tiber Septim and in the Arcane University, that he is going to take a leave for a while and it's because of some stress and reformulating the Oblivion Gate formula, as he wrote. But what they don't know is that he is going to investigate the new city, and maybe a few adventuring on the way.

He didn't even inform Team RWBY, NPR, CFVY, and Glynda about this as he thought that it would disturb their magical training.

He got his trusty ebony dagger on his holster on the leg and one book on his bag that he has been reading for a while about the space programs of Emperor Reman and Tiber Septim.

He wore standard black pants with brown boots and a white shirt topped with a brown coat. He hid his Amulet of Kings behind the coat as maybe this is still part of his Empire, however, he didn't know and the people might get insulted because of it.

Seeing that he is prepared he was going to reach for the door, when suddenly someone opened it up. It was Serana, and her face looks like she wasn't pleased.

Serana then presented a paper in front of Jaune's face, "Jaune, what is the meaning of this?!"

Jaune's eyes widened and he was beginning to sweat in nervousness, _HOW COULD I FORGET HER?!_ He screamed in his mind, "Ohhh umm hi... Serana."

"Don't hi to me, what is this." She pressed. He was about to say something until, "If you lie to me, I swear to Molag Bal that there are no cuddles for weeks."

Jaune surrendered to Serana's terrifying gaze and heavily sighed, "I opened the Oblivion Gate..." he paused.

"And?" Serana again pressed him.

"I think it isn't on Remnant. I saw a city that I have never seen from Tamriel before and I wanted to investigate whether or not is it part of High Rock or it is a new world that I've opened too."

"So... you are going on an adventure... WITHOUT ME!?"

"Serana, I'm sorry but I forgot about you. But if you still want to come with me then I'm-"

"I'm in." Serana promptly answered, without any signs of hesitation.

* * *

Serana then prepared for the trip, and just like Jaune she wore something the same as him but with a different color scheme. Her boots and coat are sanguine colored while her pants are black. She also wore a grey hood as she hates the sun and a pair of gloves with diamond shaped metal knuckles.

She didn't bring her mace of Molag Bal and instead opted for an ebony dagger. It might give her away that she is the personal bodyguard of the Emperor, and the striking figure and shape of the mace strikes fear to those around it.

Serana, of course, is excited about this new adventure. The two seldom get vacations but they still enjoy their time together, but they need a much-needed break. Just the two of them not handling state or university affairs, their own private time together in a new land that no one has heard off.

"Right, I'm set. So, lead away sir knight!" Serana shouts out loud in glee as Jaune waited for about twenty minutes as she was preparing.

* * *

The two used the teleporter that Jaune has in his room to immediately teleport to his office. He opened the Oblivion Gate on the secluded courtyards of the university so it is easy to say that even if the gate was large, it was well concealed by the buildings and the greenery around it.

Serana then entered first and she was amazed by the sight that she was seeing. The sunset gave the city a beautiful gloom. "Wow, this looks amazing..." Serana gasped.

Jaune then entered, "It is..."

The two just stared at the city and the castle that is sitting on the river. It was like watching a movie, where the wind is their soundtrack and music. "It's just like seeing Skyrim for the first time again when I got off the cave," Serana muttered audibly. "So how are we going to go there?"

"I don't know," Jaune shrugged, "I guess we will let Kynareth guide us. That's what we often do anyway."

"Well maybe there's no Kynareth here, this is a new world after all. A new god, maybe?"

"I doubt it but, let's just go to the furthest we can go so that we can make camp."

They walked in the serene forest filled with pine trees. The brushing of the leaves makes a subtle music to their ears, making each step and trek wonderfully peaceful for the two. Even with the almost endless trees, it still didn't bother them. When they are lost, they just get more excited as new adventure awaits them.

However, the almost endless trees have met their end and they saw a wooden cabin nearby. This is their first contact with whoever is living here. However, before they can even step foot outside of the forest, snow began to fall down. To Serana, it was okay since she has innate resistance from the cold, but to Jaune, they need to get to shelter quick.

There is a sign there that read, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna" and in front of the cabin was a sleigh and a reindeer who was lazily munching carrots. "It's a surprise they use Modern Cyrodiilic here," Jaune muttered.

"So let's go inside?" Jaune asked Serana.

"Well, we have to prepare for the snow for us to get by again so yeah I guess so." She shrugged.

They then knocked first, "Hello? Anyone there?" Jaune said loudly. He didn't forget his manners before coming into a house or a trading post. However, they weren't tired and just wants a shelter for the snow to pass by.

After a few minutes, no one answered the door, "I guess the owner might be doing somethin-"

Someone then opened the door, it was a man wearing a patterned sweater of green, orange and blue, and the hat that he wore matched the color scheme of his sweater. He has a blonde mustache that spread to his sideburns. He also has a strong physique behind that sweater and the smile that he wore. The man greeted them with a smile, "Yoohoo and welcome to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna! I'm sorry that you have to wait for a while since the Princess is here with the Royal Ice Harvester. So how can I help you two, Ja?" He said with an accent.

 _"Princess? Looks like they are a monarchy, and the man doesn't recognize me. We must be in a different world, Serana. Especially his accent, I've never heard it before."_ He telepathized to her.

 _"Yeah, me either. Okay, but we can't just reveal them our names. How about cover names?"_ She telepathized back.

 _"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll be umm... Jonathan Miles..."_

 _"Seriously? Jonathan Miles?"_

 _"Look we have to decide our names, the guy is already looking at us weirdly!"_

 _"Okay, then I'll be Secunda."_

"Umm... Ma'am? Sirs?" The man kindly asked them as they have been staring at him in an uncomfortable manner.

"Ohhh... umm we're very sorry for our early behavior. Can we stay inside and wait until the snow storm stops?" Jaune kindly asked the man.

"Oh, of course, dear ma'am and sir!" The man gleefully answered and opened the door for them to enter. When they entered the cabin, they were greeted by warmth inside. The cabin doesn't even look like a sauna, it was full of things like winter clothing, food, tools like hammer, and rope hang on the wooden dividers. It was like an organized Belathor's shop.

The interior design was more on the Nordic side of things. It was like Jaune being back in Dawnstar or even the Skaal Tribe as the resemblance was uncanny.

From the looks of the cabin, they can say that the merchant is having a pretty good profit. When they turned to him, he seems to have a smile that was a bit on the contagious side. It was cheerful, not creepy and it helped ease the tension of this new world quite a bit.

Near the counter, they saw two seats that aren't occupied by anyone, they could at least talk to this merchant for awhile and inform them where in the world are they. And it would make adventuring even more immersive and fun for the two.

"Umm...sir, are these seats occupied?" Jaune asked the man.

"Ah, no! Go ahead, sit!" The man encouraged them.

The two then sat and listened to the howling winds as the rain of snow turned into a storm. But the two are used to it, but still, Jaune wanted the luxury of heat once in a while. The cold wasn't as terrible as Skyrim's snow storms, especially in the Pale.

"So, you two travelers?" The man asked them, again with a smile, but this time he is lightly pressing his fingertips together.

"You can call us that. Can I ask where are we?" Serana asked the man.

"You have read the sign, Ja?"

"Yes but," Serana shook her head lightly and sighed, "Where exactly are we? What country are we in right now?"

The man understood and his smile brightened, "Oh, that! We are in the Kingdom of Arendelle, Ja?"

Serana's eyebrows raised, "Arendelle? Where is that?"

"Up in Norwegia!" The man again answered gladly for them, as if he is glad about taking a pop quiz from a stranger.

"Does Skyrim, Atmora, or Tamriel ring a bell to you, sir?" Jaune asked him.

Now, the man raised his eyebrow and his mouth quirked but still the smile never left his face, "Skyrim? Atmora? Tamriel? Doesn't ring a bell, no."

 _"Well we are in a different world now."_ Jaune scratched his head in embarrassment, but inside was the excitement of a new land to explore, "We are sorry for asking. It seems that we are lost during our travels."

"It's okay. Don't feel about it, Ja? Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Oaken!"

"Oh, umm my name is Jonathan Miles, and I'm with my companion, Secunda." Jaune introduced himself to Oaken, not with a dignity of an Emperor, but just a humble man lost in a world. Here, he is Jonathan Miles, a humble little traveler who knows magic.

"Nice to meet you, Jonathan and Secunda! Where are you two from?"

"We are from Skyrim," Serana answered for him, "We two were traveling to Atmora for historical research but winds blew us to this place."

"Skyrim, I have never heard of that land before. So you two are scholars, Ja?" Oaken slightly shook his head.

"Mostly, but we are here for adventure!" Jaune excitedly said, "We are just on our break for a month so this is our stress relief, just traveling." He shrugged. The conversation died down there as Oaken went back to the sauna part of the area. Jaune saw that behind the door was a hallway with many more rooms.

"Maybe, that's where the sauna is. Looks new to me." Jaune muttered to Serana.

"Yeah, but we already took a bath earlier. So, Arendelle, huh? Does that nation exist in Remnant?"

"From what I know, no. In Solitas the only human settlement there is Atlas and not much else. If Grimm were also in this world, then we should have gotten attacked in the forest by a grimm specie. But this is an entirely new world to us."

Serana leaned back on the chair and sighed in relaxation, "I guess you are now... what... crossed five dimensions? By the Nine, Jaune you are having more adventures than me, it isn't fair!" She mockingly said to him like a child.

"Oh quiet you!" Jaune laughed, "At least in the three of the five I've crossed dimensions, it's been with you. So at least that's a huge bonus." He said and kissed her on the forehead. Serana's response was to snuggle on his shoulder. The two relaxed and Jaune grabbed the book from his bag, quietly reading the book about Battlespires until the harrowing winds of the snowstorm stop.

He argued, he could just use his "Clear Skies" shout, but decided it gave away the thrill of the adventure and decided not to use his Thu'um and would only use it in absolute necessity if the situation demands that he would have to use it. He wasn't home, but still, he can relax outside of it. He was used to being outside of his comfort zone that it would only take a while for him to adapt.

Skyrim is the land where a person can test their mettle. It's like a razor, shaping them until they are fit to live or unfit to die. That's why the Nords are proud of their heritage that they refuse to adapt Cyrodiilic "Lords" and instead opted to use the Nordic, "Jarl". They are now loyal to the Empire, albeit they still have the spirit of a Nord. Nordic Spirit, Imperial Glory is the slogan.

"What are you reading?" Serana asked him as she faced him.

"Tiber Septim's Battlespire projects. Apparently, these are like stations above the sky that trained Imperial Battlemages. Interesting stuff." Serana didn't reply and let her head fall on his shoulders. The two stayed quiet as still, the storm raged on, but now the wind stopped howling yet there still is the heavy torrent of snow.

Jaune glanced at the clock and was a bit surprised to see that it was the same as theirs, a twelve-hour clock. It was half-past four here and when they arrived earlier, the sky already darkened.

Suddenly, the door opened and it wasn't Oaken that opened it. It was a woman, looking like in her late teenage years. She has a mix of a strawberry blonde hair that fitted well with her twin-tailed hairstyle and the freckled face that complimented her. She wore a patterned purple cloak with a black dress with light blue sleeves. To finish her outfit, she also has a dark blue long skirt that has embroidered flowers in it.

Along with him was a man, he wore a dark blue long-sleeved tunic and to top it was a black plain tunic. He also wore gloves and boots that are well suited in this climate of a winter. On his waist was a red patterned belt.

"Thank you, Mr. Oaken!" The girl said with a wide smile on her face. From the looks of it, these two are a couple as they held their hands together.

The man noticed the snow outside and was a bit alarmed, "Oh no, Sven!" He immediately went outside of the cabin.

The woman then noticed Jaune and Serana sitting quietly right beside the counter. She went to them but Jaune was already disturbed by the guy running off outside the cabin, and the loud "thank you" that she produced. "Hello there!" She said, to him but Serana didn't respond as she was asleep. "Ohh.. sorry, I didn't notice she was asleep."

Jaune closed the book that he is reading and smiled, "It's okay, we are used to getting disturbed in our sleep."

"Being disturbed during sleep? That sounds horrible, I can't get my beauty sleep when that happens!"

"It's alright. When you are out in the woods, camping, and there's a wolf growling nearby, getting disturbed is a lifesaver." Jaune smiled at the woman.

"It seems that you have a lot of experience being outside. Oh! By the way, do you know where Mr. Oaken is?" She asked him.

Jaune then pointed to the sauna door, "He entered there a while ago. He also said that the Princess of Arendelle and her Royal Ice Harvester was here earlier. Maybe he went inside to have them at their service I guess since they are technically royalty."

With this, the woman chuckled, hiding her laugh with her mouth. Jaune raised his eyebrows as to why did this woman laughed at him. "I'm sorry for laughing but you are looking right at the princess!" She declared in a loud voice.

Jaune's eyes widened in surprise, "You are the princess?"

"Yes! I'm Princess Anna Arendelle silly! Have you never heard of me before?" She asked him.

Jaune shook his head, "I'm sorry Your Highness but I have never heard of that name before since my companion and I came from a faraway land in the north." He then stood up, waking up Serana, "My name is Jonathan Miles and my companion here is Secunda. We're both travelers to this unknown land." He then bowed to him, making Anna feel slightly proud yet giggling as this complete stranger just bowed to her.

"Oh, there's no need to bow here! I came here with Kristoff just to relax. You don't need to remind me that I was in the city again. And you said you are from a faraway land? Have you never heard of Arendelle before?"

"I'm sorry but no, I have never heard of Arendelle." He shook his head.

She put her hands on her waist and put her head forward, "How about Queen Elsa? The Snow Queen that has wonderful ice magic powers?"

"Queen Elsa? Also no. I'm sorry Your Highness." Jaune nodded and smiled.

The conversation was interrupted when a giant bipedal snow monster entered the cabin. It then got near them but it got his hat and mask off then it revealed it was the man earlier, now with a dead look on his face. Anna laughed along with them, "What happened to you, Kristoff?"

"Sven got in the storage. He didn't even tell me that he was there!" He then groaned, "I'll go back to the sauna."

"Is he the Royal Ice Harvester then?" Jaune asked her.

"Yeah, his name is Kristoff. We met back last year during the Thaw and he helped me find my sister! Without him helping me then maybe I couldn't find her." Anna grimaced. Jaune concluded that Kristoff is very dear to this Princess Anna. She might be cheerful but he can also see the trials and tribulations that tested that very smile he is seeing right now.

Anna then wiped her mouth and replaced it with a smile, "Sorry for the mood killer but it's time for you two to speak. Where were you two from?"

Jaune relaxed as this was just a casual conversation and held Serana's hands gently, "Us? Well, we came from the land of Skyrim. It's also a Kingdom but it's being ruled by a High Queen. We're traveling to Atmora, a continent above Skyrim for historical research but winds blew us to this place."

"So you two are scholars?" Anna asked the same question as Oaken.

"You can say that. But we were actually going there for adventure since it's an unexplored place. But lo and behold we are here." Jaune playfully grimaced.

"Oh don't worry, Arendelle can give you lots and lots of meaningful adventures! You can go to the Northern Mountains, or you could go see the city. The city is awesome!" She enthusiastically waved her arms.

Jaune laughed at the enthusiasm of Anna. "Thank you, Your Highness. To be honest with you, we would also like to go to the city. The castle that is on the docks is quite unique since Skyrim's castles don't have that design."

"If you get inside there, it is even more wonderful! There's my sister, Queen Elsa, Olaf and the chocolate there is excellent! Also, did I mention that the Queen is my sister?"

Jaune sighed in delight. She is unlike any princess that he met. Mostly, in High Rock, they are pompous and spoiled by their parents who are monarchs of their own little kingdoms, but this princess is humble to strangers even. She might be a model to those princess stories that his sisters love to read.

"You have a way with words, Your Highness. But no, you didn't mention her." Jaune then looked out the window and saw that the window stopped falling but the ground is covered in snow. "Your Highness, can I ask what date is it today?"

"It's October umm... October 21st. Winter has already settled in."

"October? That's near Ruby's Birthday!" He exclaimed, softly planting his fist on the palm of his hand like a gavel. But soon he realized he let out his thoughts.

"Ruby? Who's Ruby?" Anna leaned in on him.

Jaune got a bit nervous but this time his quiet companion answered for him, "She is a friend of ours back in Skyrim." She nonchalantly said and smiled at her.

Anna recoiled back as suddenly the girl beside him spoke. The yellow iris that glows unnerved her a bit and her pale skin was almost as white as snow. But the friendly atmosphere that she brought with her somewhat overpowered her menacing appearance. "Ohh, sorry umm I uhh didn't notice you were there."

"I get that a lot, I'm not the talkative type anyway." Serana hummed to herself.

"You're Secunda, right?"

"Yes, he told you about me?" Serana asked as she took a glance at Jaune.

"Just your name." Anna shrugged, "Obviously he didn't tell about your pale skin." Realizing that she let out her thoughts, Anna quickly covered her mouth and squeaked a sorry.

Serana was amused and just smiled, "I've been living in Skyrim my whole life so my skin adapted to the cold climate." She then shrugged.

"So Skyrim is a cold place then?"

"Very cold. I used to live in of the northern parts of it and even as I grow older the cold there remained as is. But I got used to it." Serana again shrugged.

"Like an eternal winter?" Anna warily asked.

"Pretty much. Even summers there, snow is all you see."

"Did it involve anyone?" Anna leaned forward.

"No, it's just the weather there is year long. Skyrim is cold, especially in the northern regions but the southern regions get normal summers. Why would it involve anyone?"

Anna nervously chuckled, "Umm... you see... the Queen did that with her powers. But, she didn't do it on purpose! She was just afraid of her powers and escaped to the Northern Mountain. She made a castle out of her powers, though, and when I went there it was amazing! But here she is now healing and quite open to her powers."

Jaune nodded, "Hmm.. Queen Elsa has a gift in the magic of cryomancy then?"

"Yes!" She proudly said, yet something in their sentence her something, "And how do you know magic?"

"From our land, magic is widespread, like anyone can do that. But not to the extent that your Queen did." When Anna heard that, her jaw was on the floor, "Skyrim has this thing called the "College of Winterhold" where they teach students in the ways of magic."

"So...you can cast spells?"

Jaune then gathered up magicka from his hand and casts Candlelight. The ball of light floated above his head, and cast a light that illuminated the room. "That's Candlelight, one of the most basic spells in magic."

"That's amazing..." Anna gasped like a child but to Serana and Jaune it was nothing special, her reaction though was special. She then held Jaune's shoulders that would rival one of his soldiers, "You have to come and meet Elsa. She would be happy that someone knows about magic and would teach her about it!"

Jaune looked at Serana and she shrugged, signaling him that it was his decision. This may be the opportunity that he needs to investigate where did the Oblivion Gate open and meet the ruler of this land. He might be doing it incognito but he just hoped that his cover isn't blown.

"We can since we don't know this land and you could be our guide, Your Highness."

* * *

...and that's the stupid idea that I've been wondering about for the last two weeks. It's a bit stupid but I want to just get this concept out of my head, mainly Elsa discovering a world filled with magic and Jaune teaching her how she can control and manipulate her magic.

Like an Archmage or an incognito Emperor coming to Arendelle. For now, I only have a few chapters planned for this so it isn't guaranteed for a long story as my focus is on Emperor of Tamriel and the war aspect on it. This is just more of a side story, like Archmage of Zero.

A new villain? Reincarnation of Dagoth Ur? Heart of Lorkhan underneath the Northern Mountain? Who knows? Possibilities are both limited and endless but I want this story to keep it simple at least for the time being.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	2. Chapter 2

\\[-Journey to the City-]/

* * *

When the Princess heard of Jaune's approval, she was ecstatic! She was literally getting giddy, with her smile spreading from each corner of her mouth. She was nearly jumping in excitement, maybe it's because of meeting new people. "You'll enjoy Arendelle! I swear, as your tour guide, I will make sure that your Arendelle adventure will be fun and exciting!" She spoke happily, with her hands on the two's shoulders.

The two only saw that kind of enthusiasm in children, as most people her age are quite adventurous yet having a glimpse of the real world around them. A Princess should never act like that, they were supposed to be regal, always on poise, and only talks to those who are important to them. But she is the antithesis of one. Acting like having a childlike innocence, having a sense of excitement and happiness that was really contagious, they swear she is on skooma or something.

She then raised her fingers at them, "But...there's a price..." She whispered to them, "You have... to show me more of your magical powers!"

Jaune raised his eyebrows with a tone of disappointment, "Wait... just that? No caves to explore, no monster out there to defeat?"

"Yup!" Anna happily nodded, "Magic is soo cool! It would be awesome if I can do it myself."

The Candlelight then died out, "Magic is indeed cool that there's a united institution of Magic in Tamriel. It's called the Mages Guild."

"Oh! Can I join? Can I join? Can I join?" Anna repeatedly said.

Jaune then scratched his head, "Umm... of course, Your Highness. Anyone can apply for application in the Mages Guild. They would teach you there magic but in order to gain ranks within the Guild, a comprehensive exam and a corresponding test would be given by a Guild Member."

"Are you a Guild Member by any chance?" Anna asked him enthusiastically.

"I am actually," Jaune happily declared, "I'm a Master-Wizard from the College of Winterhold and so is Secunda. And we're currently researching on the history of early Atmorans."

"Master-Wizard? What ranks are there in the Guild?"

"Well if an initiate enters the Guild, they are just a student not bearing any rank." Serana explained to her, "If one wishes to earn a rank, a test is needed and when they enter, they are an Associate. There are other ranks like Apprentice, Journeyman, Evoker, Magician, and so-on. Our rank is just the second to the highest rank in the Guild, that being the Archmage."

Anna gasped, "So both of you two have high ranks!"

Serana tilted her head and smiled, "Yes." She affirmed.

Suddenly the door opened and it revealed that it was Kristoff. He then grabbed a few coins from his pocket and landed it on the counter. He turned to Anna, "So Anna, made new friends?" He quirked a smile.

"Kristoff! Let me introduce you to Jonathan and Secunda! These two know magic!" She declared loudly but she soon noticed the awkward stares the two gave to her and she squeaked a sorry to them.

Jaune just nodded, stood up and offered his hand, "Jonathan Miles, a citizen of Skyrim."

Serana did the same, "Secunda Volkihar, same as him." She smiled.

Kristoff then accepted and shook their hands, "Name's Kristoff Bjorgman, just an ice harvester in Arendelle." He warmly said to them. For months he has been learning to warm up to people, as he grew up with the friendships of trolls and his reindeer Sven. Ever since the beginning of The Thaw, he was slowly warming up to people. His closed-off self became much more open and they can see how kind this lone Ice Harvester from the mountains was.

"You two know magic?" Kristoff asked them.

"Well, we know magic. Almost everyone in our home can do it. Want a demonstration?" Jaune asked.

Of course, the two Arendellians didn't pass out in this opportunity and nodded eagerly. Jaune then removed his glove from his hand and brought out the ebony dagger that he has from his thigh. He then pressed his hand on the blade of the dagger and slid it through his hand. This shocked the two as he just hurt himself, and his face shows signs of pain. Like how can a person hurt himself like that?

Blood dripped from the dagger, and so does his hand. But Serana casts Healing Hands to him, making him surrounded in a bright yellow glow. After the spell, Jaune then presented his hand to them. They were expecting it that it was going to be gory, a fissure of a wound, but they were shocked to see that there was no trace of injury, "She casted a "Healing Hands" spell from the School of Restoration. It can heal any injuries to a certain degree."

The two Arendellians were speechless. Of course, the only one they know who could do that kind of healing was the tears of Princess Rapunzel of Corona and Grand Pabbie. Now, these two people could do it, without even making it look like they stretched effort. Sure the guy winced in pain but still, he was healed. "H-how?" Kristoff gasped.

"Magic," Jaune smirked, "So where is the city of Arendelle?"

* * *

After the demonstration, Anna kept pestering the two with questions that Kristoff has to handle her excitement. Sure he was also interested how in the name of anyone did they do that thing. Most notably, magic powers were theorized to have come from Royal Blood since the only ones who possess it in their knowledge is Queen Elsa and Princess Rapunzel. Then these two commoners from another nation that they don't know off just cast magic like it's a common thing for them!

Jaune wore his winter coat and they all went out of the cabin. Kristoff's sled was there, decorated with brass railings, painted wood with the seal of the Queen in the front, and comfortable cushioned seats. His reindeer, Sven, is also there, lazily munching his carrots but with a face of satisfaction. When Sven saw Kristoff, his face elated and approached the Ice Harvester, offering his carrot to him, maybe as an apology.

Kristoff who gave Sven a grumpy face warmed up and smile, "I really couldn't get angry at you, Sven." He smiled and accepted the carrot that he was given and began eating the carrot. Jaune and Serana were surprised. Whenever the two have horses, they make sure that food was separated, but these two share carrots like they are family. By Akatosh, the two wondered if Sven can understand mortal speech.

Anna saw the questioning looks that Jaune and Serana gave to Sven and she held patted their shoulders, "They're close, and they're basically family." Anna then rode near the driver's seat, "Hop on the back!" she told them.

The two then rode to the back while Kristoff prepares the sled. However, he remembers Jonathan and Secunda going with them, so he quickly brisked to Anna, "They're going with us?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Anna whispered back, "They can help Elsa regarding her magic!"

"Anna, Elsa is already in control of her magic. She doesn't need a teacher or whatever to help her." He reasoned to her.

But Anna smiled instead, "But wouldn't it be fun for Elsa to meet people like her? Like the only ones that she met that can cast magic spells are Grand Pabbie and Rapunzel."

"But she already has you, Anna." Kristoff deadpanned.

Anna slapped his shoulder playfully, "C'mon Kristoff, I also like to meet new people too! Or are you jealous that Jonathan is handsome?" She playfully said but she snickered, "But don't worry, I have you! And those two looks like they are close... like intimately close."

The two then quietly looked at them. Serana scooted closer to Jaune and he pulled her closer to him. The two were relaxing, even in the midst of the lingering cold. Their breathing in-sync to one another, as the vapor of their breaths, showed. Serana might look intimidating, but seeing them cuddling in silence just made the two Arendellians smiled warmly to each other.

"Told you!" Anna whispered to him loudly but he was a bit unnerved and doubtful. Serana's overall appearance really unnerved him, it's like she is a witch of the snow. Her pale white skin and glowing yellow eyes just make her look somewhat inhuman. But it's good that she has a friendly atmosphere around her.

Kristoff then rode on the sled, "Go Sven! To Arendelle!"

Sven then headed towards Arendelle, dragging the sled of four people. For a reindeer, the two denizens of Tamriel were really impressed, its as if he puts Skyrim's horses to shame. "We'll get to Arendelle City by about three hours!" Kristoff told the two and they nodded, waiting for the endless sea of trees that surround the area to end.

"Three hours huh?" Serana commented and relaxed further from Jaune's embrace, "Perfect time for sleeping."

"She sure likes sleeping," Anna commented to Jaune.

"She does. We are quite busy at the College due to all of our studying. Sometimes we barely even sleep." He said as he stroked Serana's head affectionately.

Kristoff then decided to talk, "Are you two... ehhh... a couple or something?"

Jaune snickered but kissed Serana's forehead, making her hum. But he couldn't help but blush at the question, "We are actually. Both of us started on the wrong foot but we managed to get closer together. We became best friends until I confessed to her." He smiled and looked at the horizon. The cloudy skies blocking his view of the heavens.

"What did she say?" Anna asked him, interested in the brief love talk.

Jaune hid his laugh with a snort, "It's obvious, isn't it? We've been together ever since. We two are almost inseparable and watch each other's backs. Some people say that she is my bodyguard."

"Aren't bodyguards for women?" Kristoff asked him.

"When Secunda gets angry you two would know why." Kristoff and Anna almost paled at that statement and when Jaune saw their reactions he laughed, "Don't worry, Secunda is a very patient person. She rarely gets angry, but she goes berserk every time she doesn't get her cuddles."

Jaune then felt something hard hitting his stomach, almost like a fist, "Jonathan, don't you think I'm not hearing what you are saying." Serana said to him softly with a sweet smile.

"Of course, my love. But you hit a little too hard there." He chuckled but got a sweet smile from Serana and she cuddled more unto Jaune.

The two relaxed as Anna leaned her head to Kristoff's shoulder. "Go Sven!" The reindeer then followed his friends' command and sped through the roads of the endless trees.

The sun was already setting and minute by minute the light to the roads will be gone. One of the finest achievements in Tamriel was to implement a national magelight company that would light all roads of Tamriel so that crime would diminish. It was proven very effective in reducing crime and making travel easier for people. Now it is one of the current highest industries in Tamriel today.

So to Jaune, it is a rare sight now that roads weren't lighted. But he can see that maybe the area that they were on is a rural area. Some parts in Tamriel are still being developed and these things haven't still yet implemented. However, they are planned and are on the way. Construction and fast production of steel made Tamriel rich as a result and still is growing.

They then crossed a river that had a bridge in it, still, there are flowing streams despite the cold. "It's like Skyrim again," Jaune commented as he smiled brightly at the sight.

"What's Skyrim like?" Anna asked him.

"It's pretty much like this." He said as he drew in his mind, the wave of nostalgia, "But it's a land where only those who struggle to survive, live. It's a harsh environment, especially in the northern parts where there's always winter every day of the year. It has even gone to a civil war just five years ago."

"Civil War?" Anna asked as she was interested, "How did you survive that?"

Jaune shrugged, "I don't know to be honest. It was a depressing time in Skyrim, political turmoil, sometimes towns being burnt. The Civil War also happened during the time of the Dragon Crisis."

"Okay, Dragon Crisis?" Kristoff asked in disbelief, "What, does it suppose to involve some dragons?" He snickered.

"Actually it was. We also couldn't believe it when we heard the news. Dragons? Really? Is there some sort of lunatic who came up with it? But there weren't any lunatics. Dragons from the legends of Skyrim came back. They first wrecked havoc in Helgen, a town near the southern border of Skyrim. It was destroyed, the town burnt to the ground by just a single dragon."

"...That's...That's terrible..." Anna grimaced.

"Oh, it gets even worse. Rorikstead, Karthwasten, was destroyed. Winterhold was nearly destroyed but thankfully the College helped. Morthal was attacked but thankfully the Imperial Legion helped in its defense. With the Civil War going and the Dragon Crisis, it's almost as if the world was ending.

You see, in our land, there is a prophecy. That when the dragons come back and with their master, Alduin, it would bring the end of everything. Alduin would "eat" the world in a sense and thus everything would end, even time itself. However, included in that prophecy was a hero that would save Skyrim."

Kristoff and Anna were keenly listening to this foreigner, and they thought his magic was crazy, now they have dragons to deal with?

"The hero in the prophecy is the so-called "Dragonborn". That person has the ability that the dragons have, to learn their language and use it against them. And it is the destiny of the Dragonborn to defeat Alduin and save Skyrim. Want me to sing a song? It's about his tale."

The two were fascinated and would want to listen to more. Kristoff was speculating that this Jonathan guy might be good at making stories up as his looks were very convincing. Sure he has magic, be he wouldn't just believe that dragons literally exist. But he's going to entertain him as he is also interested in this legend. "Sure!" He answered, "There's a guitar on my back, you could use it if you want."

"Sure." Jaune saw the guitar that he is talking about and grabbed it carefully. He placed the waist of the guitar on his right leg and pressed the notes on the guitar. Then he began to tell the tale...

 _Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky,_  
 _His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes._  
 _Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died._  
 _They burned and they bled as they issued their cries._

As Jaune began to tell the "Dragonborn's Tale" to them, he began to remember the years that he spent in Skyrim. The hard times that he lost and cowered in battle. His hardships to master the sword and magic, climbing each step of the Throat of the World. The time that he lost some of his housecarls due to his irresponsibility. When he saved the College from Ancano's grasp and finally defeating Alduin in Sovngarde.

 _We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage,_  
 _Heroes on the field of this new war to wage._  
 _And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world,_  
 _Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled._

He reminisces about the time that he was suddenly declared "Dragonborn." Instead of being happy, being proud of what he is, it's almost as if he won the Devil's Lottery. Who was he to become the Dragonborn of legend? He was weak, cowardly, afraid of even the simplest sight of giant spiders. How could he save Skyrim when he was just... Jaune? He was away from his friends, no Pyrrha to support him, not even Nora and Ren were there. He was alone in Skyrim, not even Crocea Mors was there with him. The weakest person in Beacon now the Dragonborn of legend? It's like a very good joke and he was the punchline.

 _But then came the Tongues on that terrible day._  
 _Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray._  
 _And all heard the music of Alduin's doom,_  
 _The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um._

When he was at the peak of the Throat of the World, to meet Paarthurnax. The Grandmaster sensed his doubt of himself.

* * *

 _"Why? Why me?" Jaune asked Paarthurnax pleadingly, his head hung low. "Why do I have to be the Dragonborn?! Why not some Nord, someone strong who can save Skyrim?!" He was already near in tearing up as he shouted to the dragon. "I cannot defeat Alduin! Even with that Dragonrend Shout, there's no way I can defeat him!"_

 _Paarthurnax hummed, "The fact that you are standing here... in my Strunmah... my mountain. You already have proven yourself, Dovahkiin. Anyone who sees me is worthy, for Arngeir is the only joor that I see for years._

 _You are the chance of the world, Dovahkiin. You are a joor, a mortal. A thing that my kind underestimates. We are born to greatness through Akatosh, our father. For we have gracefully accepted that gift of power and enslaved mortals thousand years past._

 _But you joor, you can change. You are all born weak and frail yet your kind defeated us. It only means one thing, that greatness comes to people who are from nothing. That they recognized that they are finite and would push their limits to become even limitless. We dovah are prideful and most are stubborn to their own power._

 _You can defeat Alduin, for you are not just the Dovahkiin, you are a joor."_

* * *

Jaune remembered those words that Paarthurnax gave him. It motivated him to accept who he was, embrace it and use it until finally, he became an Emperor. He embraced being Dragonborn and even changed the course of destiny. As what his master said, he can change. If he can change, then he can also change destiny. Change that dragons would be loyal to him and his Empire until their dying breaths.

 _And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage,_  
 _Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age!_  
 _And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done,_

The two Arendellians listened closely as the pleasant singing voice of Jonathan filled the silence of the forest. They could tell that the way he sings is very passionate, almost as if he was the Dragonborn he is speaking about. Anna closed her eyes and silently listened to the song or the tale. She listened to these kinds of tales when Elsa isn't busy and read her books of heroic tales. Inspiring legends that still linger through their library to this very day.

" _For his story is over and the dragons are gone._ " Jaune finished singing and strumming the guitar. Both of the two Arendellians clapped in appreciation of his song while Serana just hugged him tighter.

"Your voice is amazing! I'm keen to believe you are more of a bard than a traveler." Anna commented.

Jaune shrugged and carefully placed the guitar back on its original place, "Thank you! The song's name is the "Tale of the Tongues". It's dedicated to the Dragonborn and bards began to sing that song after Alduin's defeat in his honor. I remember when during the celebration in Whiterun, Jarl Balgruuf sang that song when he was drunk." He laughed heartedly.

"But we did owe his life to him. Without him, Skyrim would've been destroyed, along with the rest of Tamriel. Dragons would again rule the continent if not for him." This trip of his was becoming a nostalgia trip to him. It's like telling his tale to them but to a different perspective.

"He really seems to be like a legend," Kristoff commented.

"Maybe. He's a hero to us all, he inspired us to improve our condition and make our lives better for the future despite the things we face in life. He's my friend and he has gone through a lot. Losing friends, sometimes his enemy is his own self. But at the end of the day, he conquered his self-doubt and saved Skyrim."

"And why the Tongues?" Kristoff asked him.

Jaune looked up in the sky, "It's a synonym to the power of the dragons which is the "Thu'um". They shout in their own language and those shouts manifest into magic that is one of the most powerful in history. Only the Dragonborn is known to learn that kind of magic in a way that it's like his own. People can learn "Thu'um" but it can take a lifetime of meditation for a single person to even learn and manifest a single word."

Anna then gasped, "That sounds awesome..."

"It will once you really see one. He literally shouts and a massive stream of fire just breathes out. It's just that absurd." Jaune shook his head, remembering the first time he used the Unrelenting Force shout outside of Whiterun. "Most of us believed that...that the Dragonborn was just a legend. But until we saw from our own eyes dragons flying above us and refugees in tattered clothes and begging for us to run and hide, did we know that he truly did exist."

Jaune realized that he has been telling his whole story without them telling their own, he eyes shot out, "My, I got lost from the story of the Dragonborn." He quickly chuckled, "How about you two, what's your story?"

"Well, I'm just an Ice Harveste-"

"ROYAL Ice Harvester." Anna quickly corrected.

"Right, and Anna is the Princess of Arendelle. We met before the Thaw and we've been together ever since."

Jaune relaxed back on the sled, "Before the Thaw?" He asked.

"Well, that's when my sister made Arendelle frozen in the snow, even though that during that time it is summer," Anna grimaced, "It is due to her not knowing her powers that well and she tried to suppress it all throughout her life. It was said that an act of true love will thaw Arendelle from her winter."

Jaune nodded. He could tell that there are happy but painful memories that the Princess doesn't want to talk about, so he didn't press and let her continue, "After that, we tried to catch up with each other and Elsa gave Kristoff the "Royal Ice Harvester", with my recommendation, of course!" She pridefully smiled.

Kristoff shrugged and smiled, "It's an honor."

Suddenly, they heard growling noises behind them. Serana got up from her stupor and she looked behind them. Their glowing eyes in the pair of six were catching up to them. "Damn it! Those wolves are now here? They are supposed to be on the roads to the mountains! What are they doing here?!" Kristoff shouted.

Sven sped up as the reindeer panicked, but Jaune shouted, "Mr. Bjorgman, calm your reindeer! By this speed, we could crash!"

"And what, be wolf dinner?"

Jaune smirked and knelt down, "Who said we are going to be one?" He then turned to Anna, "Your Highness, can we kill those wolves?"

"Just do anything for them to stop chasing us!" She shouted.

Jaune nodded and turned to Serana, "Dear?"

"I'm always prepared for some action," Serana smirked wildly, her feral instincts getting to her veins. But she didn't want to demonstrate her vampiric powers and instead opted to use conventional magic. Jaune then conjured a Bound Bow from Oblivion and immediately knocked an arrow to the string.

Gathering magic from the tip of her hands, she unleashed a barrage of Ice Spears towards each wolf that she can see. While Jaune using his Bound Bow to strike down any wolves that dodge Serana's barrage. They are working together in sync, almost like their brains are wired together.

Jaune kept picking his targets while Sven was already calming himself down, now he can clearly see their bodies and where he could land a fatal hit when they dodge again from Serana's barrage. However, an unfortunate wolf got caught and the wolf hangs on a tree with the Ice Spear penetrated on its body. The bound arrows planted the wolves into the ground as Jaune kept landing precise close shots while Serana kept them at bay of even leaping to the sled.

The kept exchanging posts going left then right then left and right, as to see if the wolves are going to attack their flank, but thanks to Serana's Ice Spears, they were kept from the sled. While the two were barraging spells to thwart the wolves from getting them, Anna and Kristoff stood amazed on what this two are doing. Secunda is capable of using ice magic, just like her sister! Jonathan was able to conjure a bow complete with a quiver out of nothing and use it as a regular bow!

And how they maneuver was fantastic, it's as if these are one, a deadly machine that is capable of defending itself from any threats. Those wolves that are a threat to them a year earlier now were just target practice for the two. As a few moments after, the wolves were thwarted and killed. Wolves planted on the ground and on the trees, now regretting that they even faced the two.

Not only that they were a couple, but they are also a force to be reckoned with. Anna could probably hire these two to be Elsa's bodyguard from what she had observed.

Jaune hid his bow, making it vanish to Oblivion while Serana rid her hands off of magicka. The two then sat only to turn to Anna and Kristoff, who stared at them slackjawed, "Ummmm..." Serana started, "...is there any problem or...?"

"N-no... ummm... It's just... wow..." Anna chuckled, "You two are amazing... like I have no words... My sister would really need you with your skill."

Serana smiled at her, "Thank you, but it isn't the first that we have these kinds of encounters, Skyrim is a land of adventure after all."

* * *

...and done! Whew, these past few weeks have been really hectic and I'm glad that people are interested in this idea of mine. My next update would be either on Archmage of Zero or Emperor of Tamriel, but Emperor of Tamriel could be the first one to be updated since the draft of the latest chapter has 1000 words already inputted and AOZ had none since I have ideas for the First Imperial City Summit. Suggestions are really appreciated!

For crossovers on Emperor of Tamriel, maybe on Legend of Korra but instead of the Oblivion Gate plot device, the ending of the Legend of Korra where Korra and Kuvira got transported to the spirit world plot device, only to be opened in the Imperial City or a Plane in Oblivion. Or The Emperor, Odahviing, Durnehviir vs Kuvira's colossus. That kind of thing.

Also, I've been playing Batman: Arkham City lately which is a damn good game and slows my progress for the next chapter. I'm also watching Westminster House of Commons debates for inspiration in the latest chapter for EOT, I would like a clash of democracy and autocracy there in that chapter, intrigue, and interest of certain powers and how would they contribute to each other.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


End file.
